


A Good Night's Sleep

by RoseFairy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy/pseuds/RoseFairy
Summary: Morgana's always had trouble sleeping and now the visions are making it even harder for her to fall asleep. After hearing some castle gossip she starts to get an idea. Just how far will she go to get a good night's sleep and what does Merlin have to do with it all?





	1. Just a Remedy

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft hand suddenly clasped his arm with enough strength in the hold that he spun around only to face˗

“Morgana!” He was so startled (since when did ladies physically accost servant boys?) that he forgot to address her with the title she was owed. “Sorry m’lady.”

“Hush Merlin,” Morgana chided, her eyes scanning the corridor. “Do you want Uther’s knights to find you alone with me in the hall in the middle of the night and with me in dressing gown?”

Merlin couldn’t help it. His eyes flickered from Morgan’s face to her garment and his cheeks flamed bright red. The normal heavy, rich fabrics of her skirts had been replaced by a pale purple nightgown with darker purple flowers embroidered along the neckline. But it wasn’t that the garment was particularly revealing, the neckline exposed quite a bit less than her day dresses did, yet it made him gulp all the same. It was so intimate, seeing her in her night clothes.

“Merlin. It is far more polite to look me in the eye when we’re having a conversation.”

The young warlock’s gaze snapped upwards and he blushed even darker. To his surprise, Morgana seemed more amused than angered by his stare.

“What did you need m’lady? Another sleeping draught perhaps?” he asked, suddenly very aware of the late hour. Arthur had tucked himself into bed hours earlier after commanding Merlin to hem a few tunics, a task the servant had only recently finished. The mending had taken forever and Merlin had been planning to sneak into the kitchens which was why Morgana had been able to sneak up on him.

“I am having trouble sleeping but I do not want another draught or tonic.”

“Then why did you grab me if you’re not seeking a remedy?” Merlin asked, giving a pointed look to where Morgan’s hand was still gripping his forearm.

Morgana gave him an appraising look and then smirked. “I am seeking a remedy. I just do not want Gaius to help me find it.”

Merlin frowned in confusion. “I am not sure why you think I’d be more of a help than a trained physician but I would be willing to try.”

Merlin stood outside Morgana’s door but didn’t do anything else. Knocking seemed to be a poor choice, the noise could most certainly arouse suspicion, but just barging in seemed rude and inappropriate.

Fortunately Morgana solved the problem for him, opening the door just wide enough that he was able to slip his skinny frame through the crack.

“Standing outside my chambers and staring at my door was not the most unobtrusive way to go about this,” the raven haired lady teased as Merlin looked around, eyes wide.

“Well I am not entirely sure what ‘this’ is,” Merlin couldn’t help but point out. He was rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. Of course he’d been in Morgana’s rooms before, just never alone and in the middle of the night. It was enough for his anxiety to spike.

Morgana waved Merlin over to the table towards the side of the room, not speaking until he’d sat down and she’d cleared her throat. “I overheard some women speaking and I have an idea for a remedy that I would like you to help me with. You can, of course, say no ˗”

“No,” Merlin interrupted then awkwardly grinned when Morgana’s face fell. “Sorry. I wasn’t…I didn’t mean…I just meant that no I will not say no. I want to help you. What can I do to help you?”

Morgana paced her floor until finally choosing to settle on the end of her bed. That didn’t throw Merlin off but Morgana tilting her head so that her hair covered her face did. Morgana was never shy or hesitant about anything. Morgana hiding her face was not normal.

Merlin stood up and slowly approached the girl on the bed. “Are you alright m’lady?”

She reached out her hand and he offered his own, thinking she was seeking physical comfort and that holding her hand would give that to her. But then, much like she had earlier, she tugged him down and Merlin found himself sprawled across the end of Morgana’s bed, the lady in question now flat on her back beside him.

Merlin tried to push himself up but froze when the bed shifted, his hip bone suddenly pressed against Morgana’s thigh. He met her gaze and was startled to see that her eyes were dark and she didn’t seem to be the least bit annoyed by body brushing up against hers. But why would she be when she initated the fall? he couldn’t help but think.

“What are you ˗”

She answered his question before he could even finish asking it. Only she didn’t use her words. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her so they were hip to hip and lip to lip.

Merlin lost himself in the sensation of her soft lips for just a few seconds before the absurdity and inappropriateness of the situation had him reeling back. “Morgana, what are you doing?” he asked again. 

Morgana’s fingers were still tangled in his hair so he hadn’t gotten far when he’d pulled away. She took advantage of his proximity with a low, throaty, and what she was hoping was seduction, tone of voice. “The remedy I heard speak of was not medicinal. It was merely a way to help one fall asleep naturally.”

“By kissing?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“In part,” Morgana replied, one brow arched high. “Other activities, more rigorous ones, inspire more drowsiness. Or so I’ve overheard,” she added, her words accompanied by a roll of her hips against his.

Merlin bit back a gasp, struggling to stop his body from reacting to her movements and the implications behind her words. She couldn’t possibly mean what he was thinking she meant.

Morgana brushed her fingertips against his forehead and down the back of his neck. “I am not expecting you to lie with me as a husband would with his wife. But gossip tells me there are other things we could do which would give me pleasure and make me sleepy without making me unfit to wed someone of my station.”

All thoughts of ‘this is wrong’ and “Uther and Arthur would kill me’ flew from Merlin’s mind when Morgana’s hands wandered down his back and up under his tunic. He’d dreamed of this very situation before, he’d just never expected it would actually happen. There was just one problem with the fantasy finally coming true.

“I…I am not sure how much use I could be,” Merlin admitted, his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Morgana’s head. “I’ve never really done more than what we’ve done already.”

Morgana smiled up at him. “I will show you how I like to be touched if you’ll show me how you like to be touched,” she whispered as she drug her nails across his back.

This time Merlin let the groan fall from his lips, his length hardening against her thigh as he pictured her hands disappearing beneath his breeches. “I thought this was to be about you, not me?”

“Well it’s only fair since you’re risking more by being here than I am. And I’m sure you’re exhausted from you’re long day,” Morgana said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she was on top. The move was a little hindered by her long skirts but Merlin didn’t notice the flawed execution. He was far more distracted by the feeling of her body against him, the juncture of her thighs pressed against his hardness. His hands instinctively reached up to clutch her hips as she bent down to her kiss him again.

Merlin didn’t pull back this time, his lips meeting Morgana’s again and again. He didn’t let his hands wander but, following some advice he’d heard from Arthur’s knights, he gently bit down on Morgana’s lower lips. She gasped and he took the chance to tangle his tongue with hers. The way her hips jerked against his hand him believing he’d made the right move.

She only pulled away when she needed to breath, looking at Merlin with wide dark eyes. Then, in one fluid movement, she sat up, pushed his hands from her hips, and pulled her nightdress up over her head.

Merlin’s jaw dropped. “Oh Morgana,” he breathed, his hands rising. But then he hesitated, just inches from touching her skin. 

Morgana took the initiative once again, reaching out and pulling his hands towards her until they were cupping her breasts. They both froze at the contact. And then they very much unfroze.

Merlin gently palmed each creamy globe, watching in amazement as the rosy nipples darkened and pebbled. Seeing that, he couldn’t help but lean forward until he was able to lap his tongue against one of the oh so tempting peaks. Morgana’s moan spurred him on and he moved to the other nipple as he finally let one of his hands wander down to caress her back.

He trailed his lips up the side of her neck until he reached her lips, capturing them into a kiss. And once she was well and thoroughly distracted he canted his hips so that Morgana was unbalanced and he used the advantage to flip their positions. Once he had the lady on her back he smirked down at her in triumph.

Morgana quirked her brow. ‘Oh, now you would like to be in charge? What will your next move be then Merlin?”

Merlin put all of his weight towards his lift side so that Morgana was tucked against him and not crushed. That meant his right arm was free to move and to explore and explore he did.

He started with what he’d always found the most tempting, her collarbone. He brushed first his fingertips and then his lips against the skin there. Then he took his time making a trail down her body, going straight past her already explored breasts in favor of the soft skin around her navel.

Then, after a big breath to bolster his confidence, he let his fingers slide down to the dark hair in between her thighs. Everything was soft and smooth and wet. And though he didn’t know why, he knew wet was a good thing.

After a few minutes of slipping and sliding his fingers nudged a small nub and Morgan’s back arched. “There!” she gasped out. “Keep touching…light circles…oh yes!”

Her little gasps had him striving to please her as he circled and stroked and he couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to be getting even wetter. The way she reacted had him wondering…but no he wasn’t sure if that would even work and he didn’t want to scare her away. He wanted her to ˗

“Merlin!” she cried out, her nails scrabbling along his arm as her whole body shuddered. Her knew rose up and brushed against him just right and he felt it, the feeling he’d only ever felt when he was alone in his room at night. “Oh shit,” he groaned as his body shook right along with hers.

Neither noticed the candle flames, recently moved far from any curtains, flare bright red before returning to their normal golden hue.

“Did you just..?” Morgan hesitantly asked.

Merlin flipped onto his back and looked down at his breeches where a damp stain just barely showed through the, fortunately, thick fabric. He knew he should feel at least a little bit embarrassed, maybe even slightly ashamed, but he honestly just felt really, really good. “I did,” he admitted.

Morgana’s chuckle was deep and throaty. “I suppose I should make sure I take care of you first next time.”

Merlin turned his head so fast that something in his neck popped. “Next time?”

Morgana’s cheeks were flushed. “I would be willing to try this again if you would.”

The deal was sealed with a kiss. And by the time Merlin slipped out the door Morgana was fast asleep.


	2. A Little Bit More

The next morning Merlin woke up deliriously happy though he tried his hardest to hide it. The last thing he needed was for Gaius or Arthur to question his smile. But apparently he didn’t a good enough job because that was the first thing out of Arthur’s mouth after Merlin had pulled his princely behind out of the bed.

“If you got that much pleasure out of doing the mending last night…well I am not sure if I should double your chores or assign the duty to someone else.”

“Mmm, hmm,” Merlin distractedly agreed as he turned to the table and rearranged the breakfast tray before stepping away.

Arthur didn’t start his meal, choosing instead to watch his servant practically float around the room as he made up the bed. “Merlin.” The prince waited half a beat before raising his voice. “Merlin!”

The dark haired young man finally spun around to face his master. “Yes, Arthur? Is there something wrong with the food?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “No Merlin, there is nothing wrong with the food but I am starting to fear that there is something wrong with you.”

Merlin, realizing his mistake, quickly turned his smile into a frown. “Of course there’s something wrong with me. His name is Arthur Pendragon.”

The prince had a pastry in hand and was just about to throw it when his door opened and Morgana stepped into the room. She smirked at the young men as she approached the table and pulled the lemon cake from the prince’s hand. “You cannot waste such a treat on Merlin,” she admonished.

Arthur rolled his eyes and went for the sausage instead, choosing to ignore the interloper and the servant. Morgana took advantage of the prince’s preoccupation and locked eyes with Merlin just as she liked icing from the top of the cake.

Merlin dropped Arthur’s belt right onto his own feet, yelping when the buckle somehow managed to bounce up and hit his shin.

“Honestly Merlin, you are acting very strange today,” Arthur said as he stood up from the table and faced Morgana. “Does he seem strange to you?”

Morgana shrugged. “It’s far too early in the day for me to tell. Perhaps after a day of horseback riding and a picnic I would be better suited to give my opinion?” she suggested.

“Marvelous suggestion! Merlin, find Gwen and prepare a basket.”

As the prince went to pull a different shirt out of his wardrobe Morgana winked at Merlin.

The sorcerer gulped. A whole day with both Morgana and Arthur after the night before? He was doomed.

* * *

 

Hours later they returned to the castle, cheeks still warm from the sun and their hair windblown. As they dismounted their horses Morgana yawned. “Today was great but I am exhausted. Gwen, I am thinking nothing more than fruit for dinner and then I will give you the night off so we may both retire early.”

Merlin felt his heart sink. He’d been hoping that the day, filled with sly winks and seductive smiles when no one else was looking, would end with some more alone time between him and the Pendragon ward.

Just when he was starting to really feel sorry for himself Morgana’s voice broke through his dreary daze. “Perhaps you should allow Merlin the same courtesy Arthur. Surely the crown prince of Camelot can spend one evening without supervision,” she teased.

It was so perfectly executed that Merlin nearly spoiled it all with a snort or a laugh or a smile that would have surely caught Arthur’s attention. But he schooled his features in time and the prince reacted just as Morgana had surely planned.

“I am not a helpless child Morgana, I can take care of myself,” the prince declared. “In fact, Merlin you’re dismissed for the day starting immediately. If I want something for supper I will get it myself. And I’ll brush down my own horse.”

Merlin just stood there in shock. He knew he must look like an idiot but he couldn’t help it. He had an evening off. No one would be looking for him and no one would expect to hear from Morgana either.

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of his servant’s face, knocking Merlin out of his reverie. “I know how daft you can be Merlin but surely you know that ‘you’re dismissed for the evening’ means you can leave right now and not return until morning. Unless you want to stay…”

Merlin bolted for the door before Arthur could finish the sentence but he didn’t go far, lingering in the hall that would lead to Morgana’s room until the lady in question finally joined him.

“Thanks to you, I have the night off,” he whispered once he’d double checked and made sure that they were truly alone. Or as alone as one could be in the castle halls.

Morgana’s smile was positively wicked. “You may not have to work for Arthur tonight but that does not mean you get to rest.”

Merlin didn’t put up a fight when she pulled him to her chambers and shoved him inside. She didn’t stop guiding him until they were both standing at the foot of her bed. Merlin didn’t even have time to wonder at their good luck in not having gotten caught on their way up the stairs.

She trailed her hand down his chest, over his stomach, and finally brushed the back of her knuckles against his already hard member. “I take it you’ve been thinking of my promise from yesterday?”

Merlin grunted when she turned her hand so she could stroke him through his breeches. “How could I not think of it with you staring at me and licking cream and fruit juices off your fingers all day?”

“Were you picturing me touching you with the fingers I was licking or were you picturing my tongue on your body?” Morgana asked as she slipped her hand under his tunic and circled his navel with her fingertips.

“Your mouth?” Merlin whimpered, about to explode at the thought of Morgana on her knees in front of him or hovering over him while he lay on her bed. He knew that women would sometimes do that to men, he’d heard drunken pub gossip, but he’d never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that Morgana would do something like that to him. And it made him think of the question he’d been pondering the day before.

“What about my mouth?” Merlin blurted once he’d focused enough to form the words.

Morgana’s hands stilled and she looked up at him, her eyes wide. “What about your mouth?”

Merlin blushed bright red. “Do you think it would be enjoyable if I were to use my mouth on you? Where I was touching you with my fingers yesterday?”

Morgana trembled in his arms. “Out of your clothes. Now,” she commanded as she pulled away and started peeling off her dress and undergarments.

“Of course m’lady,” Merlin responded, so painfully aroused that he wasn’t the least bit shy about revealing himself to her. At least he wasn’t until her heated gaze actually landed in between his legs. Though she didn’t look appalled, judgmental or upset about his size (not that he even really knew how he compared to other men except for Arthur…and why, oh why was he thinking about running the prince’s bath at a time like this?) his hands still instinctively moved to cover himself.

“No, you need not hide yourself from me,” Morgana murmured as she reached out an firmly grasped him with her bare hand.

Merlin would have exploded right then and there if he hadn’t nearly exhausted himself the night before, having himself in hand every time he’d woken up with thoughts of her. And he’d woken up far more than once.

“What about you?” Merlin choked out as Morgana twisted her wrist just right. His knees trembled and she pushed him down onto her bed, guiding him to the middle with a few hand gestures and a tilt of her head.

Morgana shook her head. “You first. After yesterday you deserve to feel as good as you made me feel.” And then, just like in his naughtiest fantasies, she positioned herself over him, her long hair brushing against his thighs.

The fact that her hair hid what she was doing was surprisingly erotic. His muscles tensed and twitched in turn as she peppered kisses across his lower stomach and upper thighs.

Then her tongue flicked up and then down his shaft, her hot breath ghosting across his skin. The combination of sensations had his hips arching up to get closer to her. She gently pushed his hips back down as her mouth sank down, taking him more than halfway in before she had to back off.

She peered up at him through her hair, a bright red flush staining her cheeks as she pulled away and bit her lip.

Merlin’s dazed grin turned to a frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked, one hand lifting from the sheets to tangle with her hair.

“I thought I was supposed to be able to fit it all in my mouth at once but I cannot. Am I doing it wrong?”

Merlin shrugged. “It feels good to me. It feels really, really good in fact. So I would not worry if I were you.”

Morgana’s trademark smirk returned and she slid her lips back down while one hand came up and circled his shaft. She used her lips and tongue and hand all together, making sure a part of her was always touching and teasing him.

After who knew how long Merlin felt that tell tale feeling and he tried to warn her. “Morgana, I ˗”

She didn’t pull away as he spurted into her mouth which, he thought with the little amount of thought he still possessed, made the enjoyable feeling last all the longer.

When he finally came back down from his high he looked at her with wide eyes. “You swallowed…” he trailed off in embarrassment until she finally smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his softening member. “You did not have to do that Morgana. Any of it but especially that.”

The king’s ward sat up straight and smoothed her hands over the sheets. If it weren’t for her flushed naked skin and mussed hair she’d look perfectly proper. “I had to swallow. I certainly could not leave such evidence for my maid to find and clean up tomorrow morning.”

Merlin winced at the thought of Gwen finding such a mess though he wasn’t sure she’d have even known what it was if she had. Though she had been spending more time with Arthur and sharing knowing, pleased looks with him when she thought no one was looking and gah! No wonder Morgana had just said ‘maid’ when they both knew perfectly well who she meant. Thinking names led to picturing faces and the last thing he wanted to be thinking of at a time like this was whatever was going on between Arthur and Gwen.

Morgana slithered up his side and laid her head on his chest. “What are you thinking about now?”

Merlin quickly decided a little white like would be far more preferable than the truth in this occasion. ‘Oh just speculating about the prince’s sex life just seconds after you took your mouth off me’ would surely not end well. And Merlin was sick and tired of things not ending well.

So instead of saying anything he gently moved the lady until she was flat on her back beside him. Then he started by brushing his lips against hers then he moved to her cheek, down the column of her throat and down further until he reached the dark curls in between her thighs. Then, after a deep breath for courage (because he honestly had no idea what he was doing) he swiped his tongue against the spot Morgana had enjoyed him touching the night before.

A strangled cry fell from Morgana’s lips and Merlin would have thought he’d done something wrong except for the fact that her hands had threaded through his hair and pressed him even closer to her. “Whatever you just did…keep doing that,” she breathlessly commanded.


	3. Surprises and Revelations

A lot had happened in the sixteen months since Morgana had first invited Merlin to her bedchamber. They’d continued their secret affair, Morgana admitting that it had always been more than just a sleep remedy (although their nighttime activities certainly did promote a good night’s sleep). They’d also finally had the “we both have magic” discussion, a secret kept so long that it had almost torn them apart when it was finally revealed.

And, most recently, Uther had died and Arthur had ascended the throne. That had happened just two weeks earlier and now King Arthur had gathered his most loyal friends and knights into the Great Hall for…well no one really knew why.

“What harebrained scheme are you asking everyone to partake in today?” Merlin asked the King as everyone moved to stand where the Knights Percival and Gwaine were telling them to stand. (Merlin knew there was something not quite right because he’d been asked to stand directly next to Arthur at the front of the room instead of doing the running around. That never happened. Ever.)

The far double doors opened wide and everyone turned to look but no one was there. Arhtur took advantage of everyone else’s distraction and had Merlin look behind them.

Merlin frowned. “Oh hello Geoffrey!” Then he turned back to the king. “Why is Geoffrey of Monmouth standing behind us? He’s usually only out here for coronations and you’ve already been coronated.”

“Behind me, Merlin. He is standing behind me. And coronations are not the only ceremony where a man such as Geoffrey may be needed. Honestly Merlin. Have you always been so dimwitted?”

Merlin frowned and was about to complain again when the music started up and Guinevere wearing a splendid purple satin dress appeared at the open doors.

Arthur gently pushed Merlin a few inches behind him and off to the side as the dark haired man just gaped. “Excuse me Merlin but I have a woman to marry and a queen to crown.”

Once everyone got over the shock they all smiled as they watched their king marry the woman he loved. And then the words echoed throughout the room, words that hadn’t been spoken in Camelot for quite some time.

“Long live the Queen!”

Merlin was further astonished when, upon arriving at the wedding feast (which Gwen had had the kitchen staff cook up, under the assumption that the food was meant to feed visiting royalty) Arthur told him that he would not be helping to serve the meal.

“You get to sit right next to me!” Arhtur proclaimed as he pulled out one of the plain chairs beside the two ornate ones in the middle of the table at the head of the room. At the same time Arthur was showing Merlin to his seat Gwen was showing Morgana to the chair on the other side of hers.

Merlin and Morgana’s eyes met and they shared a small smile. The king and his new queen didn’t even notice as they were looking into each other’s eyes.

The ensuing meal was fun despite all of the unusual happenings (a surprise wedding! a servant at the royal table!) but Merlin was distracted and he wondered if Morgana was too. If the king could marry a servant than what did that mean for them? And if Arthur would let them make it official would Morgana even want to? It wasn’t like they’d ever discussed it, always assuming it would be impossible.

Arthur nudged Merlin’s shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. “What? What did I miss?” he asked, looking around the table. Arthur looked resigned, Gwen looked amused, and the look on Morgana’s face…well it was hard to explain.

Arthur finally just sighed. “You are hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.”

Gwen leaned around her husband. “Arthur and I were hoping to end the night a little early but we need a distraction. I can only imagine what some of the knights–”

“Gwaine in particular,” Arthur interrupted.

“–might say if we were to make an announcement about leaving at such an hour,” Gwen finished, her cheeks flushing.

Merlin’s cheeks flushed too when he realized the likely reason why the newlyweds wanted to turn in so early. “How exactly do you expect me to distract everyone?”

“I have a way,” Morgana announced. She drained her glass of wine and stood up, her eyes latched onto Merlin’s as she walked around the table towards him.

The room seemed to fall silent and Merlin thought he could feel all eyes on him. He had just enough time to think ‘oh wow, no wonder Gwen and Arthur were worried about attention’ before Morgana stopped right next to him, bent down, and pressed her lips to his.

Merlin couldn’t help but kiss her back, his heart pounding and the blood rushing in his veins.

“I asked you to distract everyone else, not traumatize us!” Arthur cried.

Morgana finally pulled away and Merlin smiled up at her while the room practically exploded with shouts and cries of surprise. (And some rather inappropriate remarks from a few of the knights.)

Gwen’s voice was soft but still somehow rose above the noise of the crowd. “Arthur honey. I hate to point this out but that was certainly not a first kiss we just witnessed. I believe there is more going on here than meets the eye.”

Arthur clapped his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, glaring at the servant boy and the woman who was the closest thing to a sister that he had. “We need to talk. Now.”

* * *

 

Less than three weeks after Arthur had surprised Camelot with a wedding the kingdom was surprised by not one but two more unbelievable announcements though the first wasn’t necessarily that much of a surprise, at least not to those who had been at the wedding of the Once and Future King. That, of course, was the wedding of the Lady Morgana to Merlin.

The second surprise was actually quite a big shock and it came in the form of a wedding gift to the most recently married couple. Merlin and Morgana were given seats on King Arthur’s new and improved Round Table, seats given to them because Arthur had learned of their magic and how much it had impacted his life thus far.

But, to be quite honest, the biggest surprise of all was that no one seemed that surprised at all. No one really objected to any of it. Not the servants marrying into the royal family nor to the restoration of magic to Camelot.

Over a week after his wedding Merlin woke early even though he didn’t have to and he quietly slipped out of his bed and over to the window to watch the sun rise. Golden light filtered into the gap between the curtains as Morgana stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Did you sleep well?” she murmured.

Merlin threaded his fingers through hers and smiled. “You see, once upon a time this young woman taught me a very good sleep remedy and ever since then I’ve slept well. Very well. And I plan to for many years to come.”


End file.
